Babysitting With Beck & Jade
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: I know there are a million like it, but I just got a sudden burst of inspiration watching 'Andre's Horrible Girl' and with a little tweaking, made it work for Bade. This takes place when Beck and Jade are still a couple. Read / Review / Favorite if you want to make my day better! Thanks a bunch!


**This is a one-shot about a Friday night spent with Beck & Jade babysitting. In this, I totally ignored their breakup because, let's face it, Beck and Jade are much better when they're dating. (: I hope you guys enjoy! I wrote it quite late at night and while it's certainly not perfect, it could definitely be worse. I know there are a million stories out there like this, but it's a little bit original and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please read / review / favorite, especially if you really, really lovede it! It'd mean so much to me! **

**Love you guys! **

**Babysitting With Beck & Jade: **

"No. I'm not doing it," Jade tells Beck, crossing her arms.

He frowns. "Come on, babe. Why not?"

"I hate kids."

"It'll be fun."

"No. I'm not watching your stupid neighbor's bratty kids. I have better things to do on a Friday night."

Beck sighs. "Jade…"

"No."

Beck tries to reason with his girlfriend. He knows that Jade can be irrationally stubborn sometimes. He knows she loves to get her way. But after almost three years together, he also knows how to manipulate her to get _his_ way. "Okay, fine. I'll just ask Tori if she'd like to babysit with me."

Jade shoots him an angry look. "So help you, Beck…"

"Why not? I mean, I already told them I'd babysit and there are three kids, so I'll need help. I bet Tori would love to help…"

"Fine," Jade mutters. After months of hearing that he and Tori are only friends, Jade still doesn't buy a single word of it. As far as she is concerned, Tori is after Beck. _Her _Beck. "I'll babysit with you."

"Great," Beck says, kissing her forehead. Although he'd never admit it, he loves making her jealous. "It'll be fun."

"About as fun as sticking pins in my eyes. Actually, that'd kind of be fun." Jade smiles at the thought of inflicting physical pain, even to herself.

Beck kisses Jade's temple. As crazy as she is, he loves her.

They ring the doorbell to a house just down the street from Beck. It is a relatively large house, with a wrap-around porch and a playground in the backyard. The sun is setting and the sky is a brilliant pink color. They shiver as they stand beside the door, waiting, because it's a relatively cold day for Los Angeles. Finally, the door opens.

"Hello, Beck," a middle-aged blonde woman opens the door. She's dressed up, wearing black pumps, a knee-length black dress and gaudy jewelry. Jade can't help but flinch at the stench of her strong floral perfume. "You must be Jade. What a lovely name. I've heard so much about you. Come inside."

She ushers them inside and into a room with two couches and a large, flat screen television. Sitting on the couches are two blonde children.

"Jade, these are my children, Francesca and Theodore. Margaret is upstairs in her playpen," the blonde woman introduces, before turning to the two kids. "Your babysitters are here."

Francesca turns around. She's a plucky eight year old with curly blonde hair and a wide smile. "Beck!" she squeals, running to him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, kiddo." He bends down and engulfs the young girl in his arms. "This is my girlfriend, Jade."

"Oh," Francesca sighs. She's had a crush on Beck since she's met him. The other boys at school simply didn't compare; Beck always made time for her and played with her. She thought they were meant to be. It is a little upsetting for her to see Beck with another girl.

"I'll leave you guys with the kids," the blonde woman, Jeanine, says, grabbing her purse and walking out the door. "We'll be home before midnight. Come along, Leo."

A man that Jade did not previously notice nods at her before following his wife out the door. He is completely bald, a short, stocky man who may have been attractive back in the day, but now looked slightly like a potato. Potato shaped, anyway.

Jade sits down on the couch, clearly uncomfortable. "So… what is it that you kids like to do?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" Francesca suggests.

"Aren't you a little young for that game?" Jade asks.

"No!"

Suddenly, the cartoon playing on the television fades to a commercial and the little boy, Theodore, turns around.

"Hi Beck. Who's this?" he questions, motioning to Jade. He indubitably missed the introductions, too mesmerized by the television to notice.

"This is my girlfriend, Jade."

"Okay," Theodore nods. He's six, but he's tall for his age, mature looking, and could pass as seven or eight. "Can we play Monopoly?"

"Most certainly not," Jade snaps. "That game goes on forever. I hate it."

"You hate it because you always lose," Beck smirks at her.

"So what? It's still a horrible game."

"Can't we play truth or dare?" Francesca asks. "I have a really good dare for _her_!" Francesca points to Jade.

"Good for you," Jade mocks. "Too bad we're not playing that."

Francesca frowns in response. She had concocted an evil plan in her young mind; she was going to dare Jade to break up with Beck.

"Sorry!" Theodore moans. "Let's play Sorry!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "No. I hate that game."

"Why don't you like any game?" Francesca inquires, a hint of attitude evident in her voice.

"Because I have better things to do that sit around all the time playing stupid games."

"Like what?" Francesca sneers.

"Like make out with my boyfriend." Jade isn't blind; she can see Francesca's obvious crush on Beck. Despite the fact that she's much younger than Beck, Jade can't help but feel a tinge jealous. Beck is _Jade's_ after all. Jade needed to put Francesca in her place.

Beck shakes his head, amused by Jade interacting with the children. So far, it's going better than he expected. And that last comment shut Francesca up, at least for a little while, so he excuses himself into the kitchen.

Beck has babysat for the kids plenty of times, knows exactly where everything is in the house. It doesn't take him long at all to make two coffees, adding two sugars to both of them, and bring one out to Jade.

"Thanks, babe," she smiles at him. The smile isn't huge, but he knows she's grateful. It's moments like those where he can tell that Jade cares about him.

"Anything for you," he responds, giving her a peck on the lips before turning back to the kids. Francesca is watching them enviously, her eyes narrowed at Jade. Jade doesn't seem to notice and / or care, and she sips her coffee in silence.

Suddenly, a cry rings through the house.

"What is that _awful _noise?" Jade complains.

"It's Maggie," Beck informs her. "She must've done something. Do you want to check on her?"

"Not really," Jade admits. Beck shoots her a look. "But I will."

Jade leaves her coffee on the small table in the living room and hikes up the stairs, two at a time. Following the sound of the crying, she effortlessly makes her way into what appears to be a playroom.

"Hi… kid," Jade says awkwardly when she sees the little girl sitting in the middle of the room, fenced in, tears streaming down her face. "They make baby fences, I see. I kind of like that."

Maggie has stopped crying, and looks up at Jade with big, blue eyes. She reaches her arms out, as if to be lifted.

"Uh… sure?" Jade responds, grabbing the toddler under the armpits and hoisting her up, grunting just a little. "You're a big one, aren't you?"

Maggie doesn't reply; Jade doesn't expect her to. She just carries the little thing down the stairs in her arms. Maggie feels weird, awkward, but not altogether uncomfortable. In fact, Jade kind of likes it.

"I see you've met Maggie," Beck laughs as Jade walks down the stairs slowly. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Sure," Jade says. She isn't one to find babies "cute," though it's quite a turn-on that Beck does.

Beck reaches and takes Maggie from Jade's arms. "And how's my Maggie doing?"

Maggie giggles in his arms, and he grins. He's always loved kids, regardless of the age. In the least pedophilic way possible, of course.

Jade watches him, captivated for a moment by his interactions with the kids. He's going to be an excellent father one day. While at school Beck is the mysterious, slightly quiet one, with kids, he's the playful, energetic one who always knows what to do when the kids are sad or bored.

"Can we play a board game?" Theodore asks, pulling Jade's glance from Beck and Maggie to the boy.

Jade thinks for a moment, but then responds, "Do you have a Ouija board?"

"What's that?"

"Do you have Clue?" Jade questions. Clue is the only board game that Jade can tolerate; the fact that someone killed a rich old guy somewhere in the house with a weapon of some sort always makes Jade laugh.

"No," Theodore frowns. "My mom says it's too violent."

"Well, then, I guess we're not playing any games."

Theodore pouts, but does not ask again. Even without really knowing her, Theodore knows it's best not to argue with Jade. It could only lead to trouble.

"Can you tell us a story?" Francesca asks, pulling at Beck's shirt while he holds Maggie on the couch.

"About what?" he replies, still holding Maggie.

"I don't know, a beautiful blonde princess and her handsome babysitting prince?"

Beck chuckles. "What about…"

"A little conniving eight year old girl who gets all of her pretty blonde hair chopped off by a pair of scissors?" Jade interrupts.

"Is someone jealous?" Beck raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend who is currently giving the stink eye to Francesca.

Jade turns to Beck and flashes him a small smile. "Not jealous, just cautious. It's only fair to warn someone."

"Jade, she's eight."

"I know it's our age difference that keeps us apart!" Francesca squeals, grabbing onto Beck's leg.

"Yeah, and ME!" Jade says, pulling out her scissors.

"Jade," Beck warns.

"What? I'm just holding them." Beck shoots Jade a look, but she doesn't put them away, She keeps them in her hand, stroking them slowly.

Maggie has fallen asleep in Beck's arms, and he gets up to bring the baby upstairs and place her into her crib. Before he goes, though, he passes Jade and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"You disgust me," Francesca sneers when Beck is upstairs. "Beck loves _me." _

"You're psychotic," Jade rolls her eyes. "If he loved you so much, why would he force me to come here? He's obviously trying to send a message. You're just too dumb and naïve to realize it."

Now Jade didn't make it too much of a habit to bully eight year olds, but this is a horse of a different color; Francesca had started it, and Jade is going to finish it.

Francesca's grin quickly melts to an about-to-cry face. Jade has seen those many times, and it empowers her. Fear empowers her.

"You're just lucky Beck is upstairs right now, otherwise I'd…"

"You'd what, Jade?"

Jade turns around to see Beck standing there with his arms crossed.

"N… nothing." Jade looks down, not wanting to meet his eyes. She knows she's disappointed him. She hopes that by avoiding telling him what happened, he'll give up or forget about it.

Beck is persistent, though. "Can we talk for a moment? In the kitchen. Alone."

Francesca smirks.

"You set me up, kid," Jade growls before following Beck into the kitchen. Francesca sticks out her tongue and Jade resists the urge to stick up her middle finger at the young girl.

Because, let's face it. She's only eight.

"Babe, listen…" Jade starts, but she's interrupted by Beck crashing his lips into hers.

They kiss for a moment, but then Beck pulls away, much to Jade's dismay. "A few more hours of this. That's all."

"And never again."

"Well…"

"No."

They return to the living room.

"I hope he was really mean to you," Francesca says, but Jade simply smiles in return. Because, let's face it; there's no competition. Under no circumstances would Beck pick this girl, or any girl, over Jade.

Two hours pass, and Francesca and Jade begin to get along a little better. With Jade's jealousy all but completely gone, Jade is much more easy-going, and even agrees to play Guess Who? with Theodore.

Beck decides to end the night by watching a movie. Francesca chooses Tangled, and they all [reluctantly] accept because there isn't too many other options. During the part when Rapunzel gets her hair braided by the little girls, Jade agrees to braid Francesca's hair the same way. And at the very end of the movie, when Francesca and Theodore both fall asleep on Jade, she doesn't shove them off like she would normally do. She sits back and enjoys the movie.

Beck eventually brings the kids to bed. Sure, they probably should have made the kids brush their teeth, but all in all, it was a pretty good night.

Beck joins Jade on the couch at twelve fifteen. He puts his arm around her; he had just carried each kid to their beds and felt awfully exhausted.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Beck breaks it. "You were really good with the kids."

"Riiight," Jade groans sarcastically.

"No. Really. At first, I was worried about you and Francesca, but after a while, you guys really warmed up to each other."

"Because I braided her hair?"

"Because you braided her hair and watched her movie and made her popcorn and let her fall asleep on you."

Jade doesn't respond.

"It's not a bad thing to like her. She's a sweet girl, once you get to know her."

"She's crazy obsessed with you."

"But once you get to know her…"

"I guess she isn't _awful."_

Beck shoves her playfully. "You like her."

"Shut up."

"You _like _her."

"What about you and Maggie?"

"What _about _me and Maggie?"

"I don't… I don't know. The way you two interacted…"

"You're not jealous, right?" Beck chuckles, because he just _had _to joke about that.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I know."

Beck kisses her until he hears the front door open, perhaps an hour later. Taking Jade by the hand, he greets Janine and Leo.

"How where they?" Janine grins, and Jade can tell she's buzzed.

"Great. They're such good kids," Beck tells them.

"Wonderful. Here's your money," Leo says, holding out a wad of money.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," Beck waves Leo's hand away. "I do it because I love the kids."

"It's necessary for me," Jade interjects, grabbing the money out of Leo's hand, and pulling Beck out the door.

'Thanks again," Janine calls, and Beck can only wave; he's too engrossed with laughing at Jade.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he asks, finally able to control his laughter, as they walk home.

"It may have come up," Jade offers a small smile. "But tell me again."

"Magic word."

"Please?" Jade says innocently. Beck is the only person who could see the truly innocent creature inside of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
